The present invention relates to an electrode device for an electromagnetic fluid flow apparatus which is capable of flowing an electrical conductive fluid by turning on an electric current and of converting kinetic energy of a flowing electric current and of converting kinetic energy of a flowing electrical conductive fluid into electrical energy, and, more particularly, to an electrode device for an electromagnetic fluid flow apparatus, which is capable of discharging a gas generated from an electrode portion to the outside therefrom without releasing the gas into the electrical conductive fluid.
In the prior art, when an electrical conductive fluid is moved, a variety of pumps have been used. In these conventional pumps, electrical energy is converted into mechanical energy by using an electric motor or the like, and the electrical conductive fluid is moved by this mechanical energy. On the other hand, an apparatus which directly imparts the electrical energy to the electrical conductive fluid as kinetic energy in the magnetofluid dynamics manner, is, for instance, a superconductive linear motor boat. In turn, an apparatus which produces the electrical energy from the kinetic energy, is an MHD power generator, and a sensor of this kind is an electromagnetic flowmeter.
However, in these apparatuses, since, in order to directly pass an electric current into the electrical conductive fluid, a plate electrode made of platinum or the like is used, a reaction gas is generated from the surface of the electrode. For example, in the superconductive linear motor boat, the seawater is electrolyzed to produce chlorine gas and hydrogen gas which cause environmental pollution. Further, the generated gas covers the electrode, and accordingly it can not be driven in a high current density.
Therefore, in the conventional examples, since the electrode made of the platinum plate is used, these apparatuses become expensive. Further, in a conventional electrode device for an electromagnetic fluid flow apparatus, since the electric current is flowed in the electrical conductive fluid, the electrolysis of the fluid is inevitably conducted, and hence the energy loss is large. Further, the gas generated from the electrode portion is emitted into the electrical conductive fluid, and the generated gas covers the surface of the electrode. Hence, it is difficult to improve the current density.